


It’s okay, I’m here.

by Bestchoicescenario



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Could be platonic, Donghun is a stressed boy, Fluffy, M/M, Not necessarily boyfriends, basically a drabble, short but cute, soft, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestchoicescenario/pseuds/Bestchoicescenario
Summary: Donghun cleans when he’s stressed but what he really needs is to be surrounded by Sehyoon’s warmth.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun
Kudos: 30





	It’s okay, I’m here.

“Hey, come on, put that away.” 

Donghun looks up, a dirty dish towel in his hand, to where Sehyoon is sitting on a stool across the breakfast bar at him. He looks down at the towel and sighs, throwing it into the sink before thumping his head on to the counter. 

He feels so wound up, so stressed and he has the tendency to deep clean everything when he’s like this, when he’s so tight and his brain feels like it will fizz out if he doesn’t get the pent up noise out of his system. 

“Here, come here.” Sehyoon taps on his own lap then a small beckoning motion towards Donghun, even though he knows Donghun can’t see it. 

Donghun happily obeys, lifting his head from the hard, now-shiny surface. He makes his way around the side of the bar, reaching out to grab at Sehyoons wide shoulders. He parts his own legs and shuffles closer, straddling over Sehyoon’s gloriously thick thighs. He sits down on them, and cuddles close to Sehyoon, his head in the arch of the others boys neck and just breathes. 

He feels Sehyoon’s arms surround him. One hand makes its way to his left hip, massaging gently and the muscle there, where as the other one makes its way to the top of his head, carding itself through greasy strands of hair, fingers scratching gently at his scalp. 

Donghun breathes out, chest expanding against Sehyoons. He feels loved. Cared for. The hand that's on his hip moves to stroke against his back and Donghun feels the ache, and the buzz inside his head leave him. Diffuse into the air around him as he melts into Sehyoon’s warmth. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Sehyoon drops small feathery kisses to the side of Donghun’s neck. “I’ll always be here.”


End file.
